Deal Between 2 Slytherins
by GothicVampress
Summary: Two new exchange students from-IRELAND? Sabrina Grishalda and Madeline Grishalda. Rated R for upcoming chapters


Passionately in Love  
  
This Chapter is just an introduction to everyone and everything going on in the 7th year.  
  
Chapter One: Struttin' It  
  
It was the 7th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Professor Dumbledore had a little something planned for the students this year.  
"Students, teachers, and house elves. I have wonderful news for all of you. I have invited two new students to the school. They are both in 7th year. They won't be sorted into houses like you have been because they will only be here this year. I don't want any hostility between any of you. Do I have make myself clear?" The Headmaster said loudly so everyone could hear.  
Yes's went through the Great Hall as the two students stepped forward. Professor McGonnagal called both students up to the front of the hall.  
"Madeline Grishalda and Sabrina Grishalda please step forward. Do you solemnly swear never to let the secrets of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry out?"  
"Yes." Both students replied so the hall could hear.  
"Please tell us what school you are from and what house you would like to be in. There are four choices: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Madeline Grishalda please face the school and speak clearly." Professor McGonnagal stated.  
Madeline stepped forward, "I would like to be in Ravenclaw and I am from Irish School of Witches. No boys to ruin our studies." Madeline glared at the boys.  
Draco smirked deeply into his goblet, 'This is going to be so much fun,' thought Draco.  
"Sabrina Grishalda please step forward please face the school and speak clearly." Professor McGonnagal repeated.  
Sabrina stepped forward, "I would like to be in Slytherin and I am also from Irish School of Witches and if any of these boys do anything to hurt me I will-" Sabrina made a violent gesture in the air that made all of the girls and women teachers laugh and all of the boys and men teachers gasp. Professor Dumbledore even laughed at this.  
'Sabrina Grishalda? Haven't I heard that name from somewhere?' Draco thought to himself.  
"Thank you. Sabrina and Madeline Grishalda please sit down at your tables." Professor McGonnagal still said chuckling to herself.  
Sabrina and Madeline hugged quickly and walked off to their separate ways.  
"Now let the feast begin." Professor Dumbledore said and clapped his hands twice, food appeared everywhere and the students and teachers quickly began to eat. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So what made you want to join Slytherin?" Millicent Bulstrode asked Sabrina.  
"Liked the name." Sabrina replied looking at the food in distaste.  
"My name is Millicent. Pleased to meet you."  
"Pleased to meet you too Milicent." Sabrina said shaking her hand.  
"So why aren't you in to boys?"  
"Because the school that we went to taught us what men or boys had done to women back then. Us witches were treated like house elves. I mean I do plan to marry a wizard some day, but I think I'm going to stay a virgin for quite a while." Sabrina said quietly so no one would hear.  
"Wow! I need to go to that school some day." Pansy piped in.  
"And who are you?"  
"Pansy, Pansy Parkinson."  
"Nice to meet you Pansy. I'm guessing though that you have a boyfriend?" Sabrina asked reading Pansy's mind.  
"Yes I do."  
"Is it, Draco Malfoy perhaps?"  
"Whoa, how did you know?"  
"It's a gift. And so is this." Sabrina said changing her hair color, her eye color and her robe color.  
"Cool." Millicent and Pansy chimed in together. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Ravenclaw, eh Madeline?" Cho asked.  
"Yeah. My sister and I needed to get away from each other so I just researched a little about Hogwarts in that book Hogwarts, a History. And well I picked one and she picked one. So that's how I landed here." Madeline explained.  
"Why don't you like boys?"  
"Been punched out of us."  
"WHAT?"  
"It's an expression. We went to an all girls' school so we learned about what happened to witches back then. I'm guessing you have a boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"Ronald Weasley I presume?" Madeline said.  
"Oh. How'd you know?" Cho asked amazed.  
"It's a gift. And so is this." Madeline levitated off her chair.  
"Amazing." Everyone at the Ravenclaw table was amazed. ******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: This is a more improved story of: THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS. As many of you should know by now Sabrina is my name. But my last name is not Grishalda. Plus I LOVE Draco Malfoy. OK OKAY make fun of me but I think he's awesomely cute. ( Please review. Sabrina PS: This is not a bad girl story. OK? 


End file.
